Another Time, Another Life
by PearledOrb
Summary: When Blossom sacrificed herself for the PPG and RRB. Brick was so tortured...but what'll happen when she rises again? R&R! Rated T, just in case. ;)
1. Epilogue

**As you know-if you read my profile-'Believe Nothing' isn't working. So, until then, here's another one. This story has the PPG and RRB-their not evil-working together, not battling each other. And they are dating their counterparts. But there's a little more to it...Kind of a Reds.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PPG. **

Epilogue: Blossom?

_Brick's POV_

It's been years...years since I last saw her coral pink eyes, her happy smile, her long auburn locks...She gave up her life for us. Sacrificed herself for our victory against HIM. Everyday I torture myself with longing for her. She was my everything. Now, she was gone. And I'll never see her again.

_Normal POV_

Everyone was at the park doing their thing. Buttercup and Butch playing what looked like soccer, Bubbles and Boomer sitting and talking, and Brick, well, was just sitting on a bench, morosely thinking of his pink clad counterpart. Or, should you say, used to be girlfriend. He sighed and got up, walking over to his favorite sweet store. His head ached from remembering what he and she used to do together, when their lives were perfect. He was about to turn around and go back, when he saw that ever so familiar pink bow perched on top of someone's auburn hair. Their eyes locked, and his breath caught. Her coral eyes were stunning, feeling so much emotion. Brick blinked, and she was gone. A small gasp escaped from his mouth as he connected the dots.

"Blossom?"

**And...that's it! Dolphins and Blueberry Pies!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! Today's the start of Spring Break and I'm so happy! So, I can work on this more! Yay! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter One: Again, Here She Is Again...

_A few days after the park..._

_Normal POV___

"Ugh, I can't believe Bubbles actually dragged me along to this!" Buttercup moaned, staring furiously at her ticket, shaking her head. "The things I do for sisterly love..." Buttercup trailed off.

The car drove in complete quietness. Boomer cleared his throat.

"Umm, maybe you'll like it..."

"Not you, Boomer!" Butch cried.

"Go Boomie!" Bubbles giggled.

"How can you like these things! You're a boy!" Buttercup sputtered.

"Or is he?" Butch smirked.

"Of course!" Boomer whined.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Idiots." Brick mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Boomer and Butch stared at him. "Is too." Boomer whispered.

_Brick's POV_

So, this is Bubbles' idea of having fun. Going to a fashion show. Yippee, so excited. As Bubbles maneuvered the car, I cranked up the radio so as not to hear their rambling. I stared out the window, once again laying my mind back on Blossom. I slammed my hand down. Blossom was everywhere! Freaking everywhere! Hell, I thought I even saw her at the sweet store! Blossom's...dead...! That couldn't be her! ...Could it?

_Boomer's POV_

I am not a girl! I just want to support Bubbles!

The fashion show wasn't that bad, actually. Really, I even think Butch enjoyed it. Enjoyed stuffing food into his mouth.

Several acts came and went. As one of the last acts came out, this female lead it on. Her auburn hair swung around. And her eyes? Just a stunning pink. Something struck me.

She seemed familiar...

_Brick's POV (About the same time as Boomer's)_

I have never been so bored out of my mind. The fashion show? What kind if dresses were those? Some were pretty, some were all decorative, but no. Just...no.

As an act came upon, this woman came on the stage. I bolted upright.

It was _her_. That mysterious lady. It was her.

**Yup! Finished! I'm trying to add other POVs. It's just a bit hard...sigh...It's strange how I update a lot...If you wonder why there are a lot of dots in the story like this: ... **

**1) I like dots**

**2) They look pretty appealing to the story. **

**Later! Dolphins and Blueberry Pies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Eh heh heh...I was on a little "vacation" so...uh...yeah...*smiling meekly* I guess I don't update every day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PowerPuff girls!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! ;D**

Chapter Two: Doubt

_Normal POV_

_Back at the PPGs and RRBs house_..

Everyone was chatting happily as they sat around the dining table. Brick emerged a few minutes later, carrying several steaming dishes of food. The smell wafted around, everyone licking their lips. Yes, Brick was an excellent cook. Unlike Blossom...Several times-more than several-has she burned down the house trying to make chocolate fondue...

Everyone sat down, eating. As conversation spread, Brick sighed.

_Brick's POV_

It's time...Time to tell them...

_Normal POV_

Brick cleared his throat. Silence settled in as everyone's colored eyes bored into his own red eyes.

"Ok. Umm...have you seen anything weird, at the fashion show?"

One blink, two blinks.

"Uh, no...why?" Butch asked, mid-shoveling food.

"So, you haven't seen Blossom?" Brick blurted. Everyone looked surprised. "Is your brain working?" Buttercup asked, knocking on his head. Brick swatted it away.

"She's dead Brick. You said so yourself." Bubbles commented quietly. Boomer stood up. Everyone looked at him. Confusion was displayed on his face, then surprise, then realization. "Actually, I did see someone like Blossom there..." he stated. Buttercup tapped on her chin. "Now that I think about it, I think I saw someone similar to Blossom..." Everyone sat in silence, processing. Butch was the first to break the silence.

"So, you guys think Blossom's, alive?"

**And yes. Buttercup saw. I didn't put it in here, but yeah... Ok, you are going to have to get used to short chapters, that's just me. This one is extra short, I guess, cuz I need a new chapter to continue this. So, unless I'm doing a oneshot, then yes. My chappie's are going to be short. Dolphins and Blueberry Pies! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Le gasp! Yea, I haven't updated for so long...I was on a trip, and with EOCs coming up along with School Year Tests, it's really hard to cram writing on here.**

**BTW, I thought my quote 'Dolphins and Blueberry Pies!' explained itself. Thanks to a message I got, though, I would love to say that dolphins are my favorite animal, whereas Blueberry Pies are really good. I, by any means, am NOT saying that I like dolphins MIXED WITH blueberry pies! Did I really have to enforce that?**

**Anyway, sorry again, very sorry, I'll try to improve. Let's get started! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PPGs. (Or RRBs!)**

Chapter Three: Brick Is A Face book-Stalker

_Normal POV_

Brick sighed, exaggerated at Butch's stubbornness. "Whaddya think?!" He cried.

"Ok ok, geez." Butch muttered as he rose, finished with dinner. Brick stood, too, carrying his plates to the sink, then strolled into his room. As he breathed in, he caught a faint whiff of Blossom. His heart clenched. _Don't worry Blossom. We'll get you back._ He thought, hoping they could.

_Brick's POV_

I slouched down into my chair, turning on my laptop. As I logged onto Facebook, a sudden thought occurred in my head. Maybe Blossom-the 'reincarnated' Blossom-has Faceook? Suddenly ecstatic, I quickly opened up 'People' and typed in Blossom. Her picture popped up. I grinned. Scanning through her bio, I came across some surprising facts, but nonetheless got the info I needed. I'd have to catch her quick, though, with her big reputation-and 57 jobs-, it doesn't take a lot of thinking to realize she's traveling around the globe. As I continued reading, Butch popped his head in.

_Normal POV_

Butch popped his head in. "Hey dude." He said as he approached Brick. He leaned in, staring, too, at what Brick was so enhanced at. He smirked, leaning away. "You stalking your girlfriend? Oh wait. You guys aren't dating." Butch commented. **(A/N: Yeah, I can see how some people call Butch an airhead right now...) **

_Zap_.

One thing, Butch's standing there, smirking. The next, Butch is hopping around, screaming. "AAAH AAAH MY HAIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR! MY POOR, PRECIOUS, GLORIOUS HAIR! IT SMELLS LIKE FRIED CHICKEN IN HERE! You burnt my hair didn't you?" Butch slumped down. Brick smirked. _Served you right._ If only someone could just go kick Butch's butt, and then Brick's day will be complete. As if right on cue, Bubbles walked in, filling the room with, well, her bubbly nature. As she looked at Butch to Brick's victorious yet hurt expression and put two and two together, though, the air darkened. Bubbles turned on to Butch and slapped him.

"You KNOW Brick hates when you talk about them like that! And what did you do? Oh, I don't know, probably do the one thing you weren't supposed to?!" She hissed. Butch's eyes widened, fear and reproach both shown in his eyes.

"Well, what about me? My hair! It's all fizzled! How can I impress the ladies now?" He whined. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Well, deal with it." Brick spoke, rising out of his chair. Bubbles and Butch's heads swiveled his direction.

"Because we, are going to _Music of the Stars_, the music concert. Tonight."

**Sorry! I'm sorry! My cruddy writing skills and lack of attention has most probably made you hate me. But, forgiveness? Anyone? *Audience throws rotten vegetables and underwear* **

**...I guess not...**


End file.
